Pan's Powers Unlocked
by WildRedMare11
Summary: Pan has been in karate and imitating her grandpa's energy blasts forever. She finally asks him to train her, and suddenly she starts growing a tail. Since she got her tail, she's been giving Goku a run for his money in endurance. I know, sucky summery,


Author's Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dragonball GT characters. If I did, I'd be filthy rich, not even bothering to write this story and I wouldn't get rid of Goku! At least, that's what everyone says happens at the end.

Pan wanted to be as powerful as a super saiyan, though she never told anyone that. She hated to be looked on by her saiyan friends and family as the runt. She flew through the skies, bored. Suddenly she had an idea, and she flew back to her house, where Grandpa Goku was eating breakfast.

"Grandpa, I was wondering if you could train me, like you did Papa and Uncle Goten," she asked. Her grandpa swallowed, looked at her with the big round eyes he had since he was turned into a child, and thought for a moment.

"Sure, Pan, why not?" he answered with a grin. Pan could barely contain her excitement.

They met at the edge of the forest after breakfast.

"Okay, so I guess the first thing you have to learn is how to enhance your comay amay a wave," he said.

"But Grandpa, I already know how to do that," Pan said.

"Yeah, but you learned by copying Gohan."

"So?"

"So, you don't really know how to put a lot into your comay amay a wave."

"This is confusing," Pan said, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, it seems so at first, but you'll get it," Goku chuckled.

"Now, the first thing you need to do is summon some of your energy, just like you do to fly," Goku said.

"Then, you just direct it into your hands and say the words," he instructed.

"Like this." He demonstrated slowly on a boulder.

"Oh, I think I get it," she said eagerly, and she put all her energy, at least she thought it was all her energy, into her arms.

"Comay," she started, and a ball of blue energy formed in her cupped hands. She rested her eyes on a boulder, making it her target.

"Amay," she continued, and the ball of energy got a lot bigger.

"A!" she yelled, and the energy burned her hands as she sent it towards the boulder. She tried to recoil, but it was like her hands were glued in place. The boulder disintegrated, finally the painful ball of energy faded from her hands.

"That was excellent for a first time, Pan!" her grandpa exclaimed.

"Uh, Pan, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw her blowing on her hands vigorously.

"Ouch! I think I over did it, Grandpa! My hands need ice!"

Goku laughed. Vageta flew over.

"So, trying to teach the runt how to fight?" he sneered good naturedly.

"You wouldn't be sneering if you were me!" Pan said, frantically jumping up and down to cool her hands off.

"Well, she wanted to learn, so I decided to teach her," Goku answered.

"She must've given off too much power than she was ready if she's still jumping around," Vageta said, looking at her. Trunks flew over and landed beside Pan.

"Um, Goku, you should look at this," he said, pointing to Pan's hands.

"Okay, I'm coming," Goku said, still giggling.

He grabbed hold of Pan's hands and kept them still gently.

"Huh?" he said as he saw her burned hands. They were black, as if she had shoved them into a fire.

"Well, what do you know, the runt's got power," Vageta said as he saw her hands.

"Pan, you better get some ice for those. When the pain has stopped, come back and we'll try some more basic training," Goku said, letting go of her hands.

"Okay, Grandpa," Pan said, and she flew off, nursing her hurt dignity.

When she got to the house, she saw Papa in the kitchen. She grabbed an ice pack from the refridgerater and put it on her hands.

"Hey, Pan, what happened? Did you fall down or something?" Papa asked.

"No. I burned myself," Pan answered.

"Now, Pan, you know better than to play with fire," Gohan said.

"No, Papa! Not that kind of burn! I got burned while practicing my comay amay a wave with Grandpa Goku!"

"Oh! How'd you do that?"

"I don't know," Pan said.

"Show me," Gohan said. Pan sighed, and then took her burnt hands off of the ice pack. Gohan beamed with pride when he saw them.

"Wow! Looks like you got some serious power there, kiddo!" he said with pride.

"Everyone keeps telling me that! Oo, that's weird. It doesn't burn anymore. It kind of itches," Pan said, and as she and her Papa watched, her hands began to sparkle with blue, and then the burns faded away.

"What was that?" Pan asked, a little frightened.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know, kiddo. But what ever it is, you found a way to heal yourself!"

Pan stared at her hands, puzzled, then decided to ignore the mystery and she opened the door and flew off.

Chapter 2

The Tail

Goku smiled when he saw her.

"Your hands ok?" he asked.

"Yep! In fact, they're all better!" Pan said, waving her hands around.

"That's great, Pan! Now, let's get back to business," Goku said.

"Okay! What are we going to practice?" Pan asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm guessing we should work on your strength, because the stronger you are, the more energy you'll be able to release," Goku said, scratching his head.

"Um, sure, Grandpa," Pan said uncertainly. She was already able to lift a lot, so why this?

"First, we'll be running fifty miles," Goku said cheerfully.

"_Fifty miles?_" Pan said in disbelief.

"Yep," Goku answered. Pan groaned.

"What? It'll be fun," Goku said.

"Fun. Sure," Pan said in disbelief. Goku started to run into the forest. Not jogging. Running. And pretty fast, too.

"Grandpa, isn't this a little fast?" Pan asked, huffing and puffing after running full speed fifteen minutes.

"What do you mean? We haven't even gotten started," Goku said happily. His brown tail was twitching in delight. Suddenly the tailbone that Pan had inherited from her grandfather started itching like nuts. It took all of Pan's will not to reach out and scratch it. An hour later, they finished running finally, Pan ready to collapse, while Goku hopped around, seemingly only pumped up. Pan walked in a circle, knowing that if she stopped, she would have something a lot more painful then a heart attack.

"Grandpa, how can you keep on being hyper like that?"

"How can you be tired?"

"Forget it, Grandpa. Can we take a break now? I feel like I need a shower, I feel so yucky and…………weird," Pan said, almost blurting out her tailbone problem. Not only did it itch now, but it felt like something fuzzy was curling painfully up her back.

"Well, okay. I'm feeling hungry right now anyway. We can take a break and start again after we eat and you take your shower," Goku said. Pan sighed in relief.

A while later, Pan got out of the shower, about to put on her bathrobe. As she pulled it on, she saw something that made her scream. A three inch little black tail was poking out of her….well….tailbone. She heard footsteps come to the door of the bathroom.

"Pan, is everything okay?" she heard her father ask.

"Yeah, Papa, everything's fine," she managed to squeak. Pulling on her bathrobe and firmly tucking her tail underneath it, she ran to her room, leaving her father dumbstruck and confused. Locking the door behind her, she put on her jumpers for the workout that was going to be guaranteed by Grandpa Goku. Tying her hair in the bandana, she fiddled with her tail, trying to force it under her shirt, but it just wouldn't go. Finally she decided to just hold it there until bedtime.

She smiled nervously at her grandpa and waved, one handed, as she waited for him to finish.

"Ready to go, Pan?" Goku asked. Her father was watching her with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, sure, Grandpa," she answered, scooting backwards towards the door. With a fake smile on her face, she opened the door and scooted outside. Goku didn't seem to notice, because he just flew after her. Pan flew as fast as she could towards the woods, hoping to keep her tail out of Goku's sight.

When they got there, Goku continued to train her, though she was very distracted by the tail that was growing steadily along her back. As they were practicing flying better, the worst thing happened. Goku was flying ahead of her, and she had to catch him as fast as possible. His tail was almost in her grasp, and as her fingertips brushed his tail he turned to congratulate her. The proud look on his face turned to puzzlement.

"Pan, what's that?" he asked, pointing to the now nine inch tail that had found it's way out of the back of her shirt.

"Nothing, nothing," she said quickly, shoving it back into it's hiding place.

"Pan, my eyes don't lie, and I saw a tail behind you," Goku said sternly, his personality suddenly turning more grown up. Pan hung her head and relaxed her tail, letting it come out of her shirt.

"Grandpa, am I some sort of freak?" she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks as she realized how a tail could ruin her life.

"Of course not. See, I have a tail," Goku said, grinning.

"But you've had that tail for a long time, and this one just started to grow out. Papa didn't have one," she said.

"I don't know, maybe it skips a generation when you have a tail removed," Goku said.

"Hmmm, I have a hunch," he said, then landed, Pan following him.

"Try your camay amay a wave on that boulder again," Goku said, pointing. Pan was confused, but she shrugged, and did what Goku told her to. She summoned all her strength and focused it onto the boulder. This time it didn't burn her though.

"See! You're growing up a saiyan!" Goku said.

"But I'm a girl, and girls aren't saiyans," Pan protested.

"Maybe they are. You should ask Vageta," Goku said.

"ARE YOU NUTS? WHY WOULD I WANT TO TELL VAGETA! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO TELL YOU!" Pan yelled, and Goku shrank with surprise at her tone.

"I was just saying. Besides, Vageta will probably find out anyway, he's pretty sensitive to power increases, and when you grow a tail, your powers kinda grow along with it," Goku said, and Pan glared at him. Then her gaze softened, and sighing, she looked at the setting sun.

"It's getting late. I better turn in before mom finds out," she said, and shoving her tail back into her shirt, she flew off.

"Okay. Bye Pan! See you tomorrow!" Goku said, and he waved. Pan looked at her watch, and silently cursed. It was 10:25. Mom was going to kill her. Suddenly she felt……wow…..lots of power, and she zoomed through the sky towards her house.

Vageta looked up when he felt a surge of power through the air. Expecting to see Trunks, he prepared to greet his son. He was unusually cheerful tonight, for some odd reason. But he was mildly surprised to see Pan heading home. Wait, was that…….Vageta squinted to get a better look. Sure enough, he caught sight of an immature black tail poking shyly from between her pants and her shirt. Vageta shook his head. Kakarot must have given her a mighty big workout for a tail to start growing out.

Pan landed at the door and was displeased to see her tail had escaped from its hiding place. She barely had time to grab it and put it under her shirt before her parents opened the door, utterly furious. At least, her mom was utterly furious. Her dad just grinned and got out of her mom's way.

"PAN! WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT THIS LATE!" her mom yelled.

"Ummmm……..Training with Grandpa?" Pan asked sheepishly, then ran to her room.

"YOU BETTER RUN, PAN! DON'T COME DOWN TONIGHT EITHER!" her mom yelled after her. Pan shut the door to her room and grimaced at the tail that had once again escaped from under her shirt, only this time it was about a foot long. But this time she decided to do nothing about it. It ached too much. Pan locked the door, then turned to the main problem. She had to get rid of the tail.

Pan searched her drawers, then pulled out a heavy- duty scissors triuphantly. Opening her window, she kicked off and once again was flying towards the woods, where her scream wouldn't be heard as she cut it short. She relaxed for once and enjoyed the wind in her face and hair. When she came to her favorite clearing deep in the woods, she landed. The moonlight reflected off the water of the stream as she ran her hands down to the base of her tail. Then, pulling out her scissors, she prepared to snip it off.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Pan jumped. Vageta emerged from the woods, and he watched, amused, as Pan frantically tried to shove the tail out of his sight.

"You can stop struggling. I've already seen your tail. It's kind of hillarious, actually. Look at you, a young saiyan, trying to hide the thing that makes you what you are," Vageta said coolly.

"I'm no saiyan, I've already said that a million times! How can I be? I'm a girl!"

"It's sad how little your family knows about saiyans. What would you do without me?"

Pan just glared at him.

"Very well, then. If I have to tell you, saiyans are girls and boys, it doesn't matter what gender they are," Vageta said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Yeah, sure, well……ummmm…..bye," Pan said, giving a little wave and then blasting off at full speed towards the ocean. Vageta shook his head. Kids these days. Suddenly he made a sound of shock. Was it just him, or was Pan's tail glowing blue? And was her hair longer? Shoving that thought out of his mind, he jumped into the air to follow her. Pan wasn't going the way to her house.

Pan took a deep breath of the clean air from the mountains. She loved being here. Too late she realized she was too far from home to go back before sunrise. Heading towards a cave, she dove down along the way, collecting sticks for a fire. Pan looked up at the almost full moon. For some odd reason it made her feel so alive. Diving into the cave, she went to work on the fire.

Vageta stopped and turned around when he saw that Pan was heading for a cave. He better tell Kakarot where she was. Flying full speed towards the little runt's house, he grinned with pleasure at the power he felt.

"Oh, hi Vageta. Have you seen Pan?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. The little runt's in a cave in the mountains," Vageta answered.

"Okay. Have a good night's rest, Vageta!" Goku called after him as Vageta sped off towards his home.


End file.
